This invention relates to a multipurpose purpose safety vest and harness and, more particularly, to one which provides multiple attachments which protect a medical attendant in a moving ambulance and also allow the medical attendant to employ climbing gear or to be raised and lowered by helicopter or other methods to reach patients in difficult circumstances.
Heretofore an attendant in a moving ambulance had to support his or her body to prevent becoming a missile under erratic movement of the vehicle while attempting to provide first aid to a patient. If the attendant remained seated and belted, he could not provide patient care.
In order to overcome this safety hazard, a new and novel multi-purpose vest and safety harness has been provided which may be detachably connected to both sides of the ambulance or connected to the ceiling of the opposite side while still permitting sufficient movement to the attendant so that the patient may be administered to during vehicle movement.
Further, often a hiker or mountain climber may be injured in circumstances which do not permit the medical attendant to reach the prospective patient on foot. Such circumstances often require the use of climbing gear or helicopters to allow the attendant to reach the patient for on-site first aid treatment. After administering first aid, the patient is extricated and taken to an appropriate facility for further treatment.